Mission Impossible I
by Lokky
Summary: Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera d'aider Ron Weasley de prouver à la face du monde que McGonagall porte une perruque ! ... Au grand desespoir d'Hermione, Harry accepte avec joie ! A l'aide de Ginny et des Serpentards, atteindront ils leur but ?


**Titre ** Mission Impossible I

**Disclaimer **Tout est à JKR SAUF ! La perruque et le dictionnaire Larousse frappadingue ! Sinon, je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages et me faire de l'argent avec cette histoire serait du vol…

**Couples **Alors un Harry/Ginny mais pas du tout en rôle clef, c'est juste parce que ça m'arrangeai comme ça … et une _vague promesse_ d'un _futur_ Ron/Blaise, pour Cleoxa. Voilà, mais ça, c'est surtout pour ceux qui veulent absolument des couples…

**Note **Il s'agit juste d'un délire parti d'une réflexion de Cleoxa sur notre cher professeur de physique… Vu le fou rire qui en a découlé, c'était OBLIGE de faire une fanfiction dessus ! Savourez, c'est sans prétention et l'unique but est de faire rire !

En espérant que j'y parvienne…

Au fait, ma bêta, c'est Cleoxa. Alors les fautes c'est de SA faute à elle ! Je plaide non coupable !

**Note 2 **Comme la plupart de mes délires en ce moment, celui-ci a pris plus d'ampleur que je ne le voulais à ses débuts, surtout pour un simple One-Shot. Alors, s'il vous plait, ne vous laissez pas effrayer par le petit curseur… J'ai pas fait exprès !!! Promis.

Bonne Lecture !

**Mission Impossible I**

« Cette année sera celle de vos ASPIC, par conséquent le niveau dans ma classe sera particulièrement élevé. Il y a deux ans, vous avez tous obtenus au minimum la mention acceptable lors de vos BUSE mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les cours de métamorphose, a fortiori les examens de métamorphose, seront une partie de plaisir… »

Le ton du professeur MacGonagall était très sérieux, comme d'habitude, et Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

La rentrée s'était tranquillement déroulée la veille et la métamorphose était leur troisième cours de la matinée. Et pour la troisième fois, les élèves de griffondors eurent droit à un discours sur les ASPIC, leur importance capitale pour leurs avenirs, la rigueur et l'extrême sérieux qu'ils nécessitent et surtout leur insurmontable difficulté…

Il y avait deux ans, Harry avait trouvé ce discours particulièrement ennuyeux à propos des BUSE mais là !… En fait, le pire c'est de le réentendre se dit-il.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se résigna à écouter son professeur durant les 1h30 minutes restantes.

Heureusement que mes amis sont là, pensa-t-il avec une certaine ironie.

Il était assis entre Ron et Hermione et se promit de s'installer à côté de Dean et Seamus pour la prochaine fois.

Il observa ses meilleurs amis et re re soupira.  
Hermione ne quittait pas MacGonagall des yeux et buvait ses paroles. Elle devait vraiment aimer ça se dit Harry, puisque ça faisait presque une demi-heure qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il songea à lui signaler mais il trouva cette pensée mesquine et indigne de lui.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna alors vers Ron. Il le contempla quelques secondes et se retint de pousser un n-ième soupir d'abattement. Le rouquin était tout simplement affalé sur la table et seul un sortilège de silence posé in extremis par Harry empêchaient ses ronflements de retentir dans toute la salle de classe. Il le regardait avec amusement… Ron avait toujours été un TRES bon dormeur et les dernières nuits de leurs vacances avaient été courtes, voir inexistantes…

Le survivant sourit en pensant à la gigantesque fête qu'avait organisée l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Harry avait trouvé et détruit le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort.

Une orgie gargantuesque avait annoncé Fred. Une bacchanale pantagruélique avait rétorqué George.

Cette pensée lui fit venir un petit rire bien vite étouffé. Ginny Weasley totalement imbibée et aguicheuse serait à jamais pour lui un souvenir impérissable. Il la revoyait encore faire la danse du ventre debout sur une table alors que ses frères devaient tous se réunir pour l'empêcher de se dévêtir entièrement.

Il fut brutalement tiré de cette douce rêverie par un coup de coude venant du côté de Ron.

« Harry… Tu vas jamais me croire… J'ai fait un rêve ! »

Harry s'abstint de lui dire qu'il le croyait sur parole.

« Ah oui… »

« Il faut absolument que je te raconte ! »

« Chut Ron ! Plus bas, on est en métamorphose, pas dans le dortoir ! »

« Ok, ok, pardon, se repentit Ron absolument pas sincère, mais écoute, c'est tordant ! Tu vois, on était tous dans le dortoir et on dormait quand… »

Le survivant manqua de rire. Il n'y avait que Ron qui peut rêver de dormir !

« Quand j'ai été réveillé par une drôle de musique. Ca m'a surpris parce que je suis le seul à m'être réveillé alors que d'habitude j'ai le sommeil plutôt lourd et … »

C'est un euphémisme…

« Normalement, c'est toi ou Seamus qui vous relevez au moindre bruit, comme la fois où… »

« Ron, abrège ! »

« Et je me suis réveillé pour de bon, mort de rire ! »

« Ron, n'abrège pas autant s'il te plait ! »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux ! Bon, je continue. Alors je me lève doucement et j'essaye de trouver d'où vient la musique… Donc je descends dans notre salle commune, et là… Devine ! »

Ron lui jeta un regard hilare tandis que Harry se contenta de soupirer pour la je-sais-pas-combien-ième fois.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien Ron… »

« Ben là je vois MacGonagall et Rusard entrain de danser un tango hyper glamour ! Enfin ! Le tango était glamour, la danse quoi, parce que les danseurs, c'était plutôt berk ! Même carrément gerbant ! Mais le mieux, je te jure, c'était leurs tenues ! Affolantes ! Splendidement ridicules ! »

Harry trouvait que son meilleur ami avait la grandiloquence des jumeaux quand il s'agissait de décrire ses rêves. Non pas que ça le gêne ! Bien au contraire. C'est plutôt un entracte agréable…

« Imagine MacGonagall, repris Ron, Non mieux ! Regarde MacGonagall là, sur l'estrade. Ben rajoute un Argus Rusard encore plus crade que d'habitude habillé avec une queue de pie à paillettes ! Comme le vieux chanteur français là… Bernard Frédéric ou un truc comme ça. »

« Claude François … »

« Oui voilà. Une veste resplendissante bleu roi avec des franges de cow-boy jaune poussin ! »

A l'évocation de cette image, Harry sentit malgré lui les commissures de ses lèvres remonter en un sourire niais. Il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler son visage mais sans grand succès.

Au moins, lui, il essayait. Contrairement à Hermione qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte remarqua-t-il distraitement. Il pensa que c'était une nouvelle technique pour apprendre plus facilement… Les connaissances rentraient par la bouche, ça devait être plus digeste…

« Maintenant, continua Weasley le septième, Imagine-le danser avec une MacGonagall fringuée comme ma sœur quand elle veut aller en conserve de nuit…

« Boite de nuit Ron… »

Il s'agissait d'un épisode traumatisant pour tout les Weasley, à l'exception de Ginny bien sûr. Celle-ci avait décidé de se faire « une virée en boite » avec ses amies à Londres, du côté Moldu… Elles s'étaient donc vêtues en conséquence… Ce jour-là, Ron avait découvert que sa sœur avait des jambes et des seins…

« Ouais… Ben les mêmes vêtements que Ginny, mais en plus fluo ! Même entièrement fluos ! Chuchota Ron, se forçant à ne pas rire tout haut. Donc moi, caché derrière un fauteuil, je les vois danser langoureusement et tout et tout, puis je remarque un truc bizarre… Sous le chapeau de MacGo, il y avait une perruque ! Une superbe perruque à cheveux multicolores qui partaient dans tous les sens ! Toute frisée avec des bigoudis ! »

Ron était littéralement écarlate à force de se retenir.

« Non mais tu imagines ?!? MacGo danser avec une superbe perruque ! »

« PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIT TANT RIRE MESSIEURS ???!!! »

Le rire se coinça dans leurs gorges et ils se sentirent très, mais très très bête…

« Je veux bien faire preuve d'indulgence pour cette fois, annonça le professeur, mais si je vous reprend une nouvelle fois à ne pas suivre mais cours et à vous dissiper, vous aurez tout deux des devoirs supplémentaires. Bien, désormais reprenons. Vos ASPIC consisterons à… »

Harry se força à se calmer mais dès qu'il croisa le regard de Ron, ils durent tout les deux mettre leurs têtes entre les bras pour camoufler leurs fous rires.

Quand ils purent enfin reprendre leur souffle, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais à fermer vos grandes bouches ! » souffla Hermione, irritée.

« Oh ! Comme si tu avais quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet ! »

Il dut étouffer un nouveau rire sous le regard de total incompréhension de son amie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Pff ! Enfin fini ! » Soupira Harry en rentrant dans leur salle commune après leur première journée de cours.

« Certainement pas ! répliqua Hermione. Faite vos devoirs en avance, plutôt que de rêvasser… »

« Mais enfin Hermione ! C'est que notre premier jour ! »

« Justement ! Ne prenez pas de retard… »

« Rabat-joie… » Souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

En traînant des pieds, Harry et Ron allèrent donc s'installer aux côtés de leur amie pour ouvrir leurs agendas avec un soupir las… Ils commencèrent vaillamment les devoirs de potions avant que le survivant ne pousse le tout loin, très loin de lui, tellement loin que tous les parchemins tombèrent pour aller rouler sous un fauteuil.

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse pour Hermione qui le regardait, courroucée.

« Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça… Puis je travaille bien mieux dans l'urgence. »

« Moi aussi ! » Déclara Ron, sautant sur l'occasion.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors l'un vers l'autre pour parler en toute tranquillité. Ils gardèrent cette position pendant de longues minutes, apparemment passionnés par leur conversation. Celle-ci était animée et de toute évidence hilarante puisque Harry avait des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux tandis que Ron était écarlate.  
Ils étaient en plein fou rire quand Ginny arriva dans la salle commune pour passer enfin un moment avec son amoureux.

Elle se dirigea donc naturellement vers Harry et surprit une phrase au vol alors qu'elle allait l'embrasser.

« TU VEUX FAIRE QUOI !!!??? »

« Chut ! Souffla Ron, au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. N'ameute pas tout le monde ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à MacGonagall ??? »

Hermione tandis l'oreille en entendant la question de Ginny. Qu'avaient-ils donc _encore_ inventé ?

« Ron est persuadé qu'il a eu un rêve prémonitoire… annonça Harry »

« Quel genre de rêve ? »

« Il a rêvé que MacGonagall a une perruque… »

« Hein !? »

« Si si ! Je te jure ! Insista Ron. Quand tu regardes de plus près il y a des mèches qui font artificielles ! Et puis la mise en plis est trop impeccable pour être naturelle ! »

« Mouais… hésita Ginny, pas franchement convaincue.

« Mais si ! »

Elle ne préféra rien répondre. Ses frères sont formidablement têtus quand ils ont une idée entre leurs deux oreilles…

Harry ajouta quelques détails à leur petite histoire.

« Il faut aussi savoir que Ron est décidé à prouver au reste du monde que notre chère directrice de maison est chauve ! Il veut donc lui piquer sa perruque… »

« Je l'aurais un jour ! » Clama Ron sous le regard éberlué de sa cadette.

« Pölkkypää… » Ponctua Hermione provoquant la stupéfaction de l'assistance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je t'en conjure, Ron, renonce à cette stupidité ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Hermione baissa les bras. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Passer la nuit à essayer de convaincre Ron que son projet équivalait à se peindre une cible sur la poitrine était épuisant. Cet abrutit ne voulait rien savoir et restait borné dans sa tentative de suicide involontaire. Scalper Minerva MacGonagall ! Et pourquoi pas laver les cheveux de Rogue tant qu'on y est !?! Ou encore faire grandir Flitwick…

« Tu vas voir, chuchota Ron à Harry, j'ai tout prévu ! »

Le brun attendait effectivement avec impatience la tentative de son ami. Même si il savait que c'était ridicule, voir dangereux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver tout cela amusant et assez excitant…

« Elle arrive ! » murmura-t-il

En effet l'animagus venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Elle pris la fiche de la classe, et commença, comme d'habitude, à faire l'appel.

Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à la coutume, un élève avait doucement sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Plus silencieux qu'une ombre, aussi courageux que le lion, moins vif qu'un serpent, Ronald Weasley s'apprêtait à défier l'autorité suprême du vieux professeur.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il brandit sa baguette et murmura dans sa tête 'on tourne et on abaisse'…

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Sous le regard effaré d'Hermione, l'objet tant convoité s'éleva dans les airs et flotta à un bon mètre de son précédent propriétaire.

Puis Harry n'y tint plus ! Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant devant la mine alarmée du professeur

MacGonagall contemplant sa feuille d'appel flottant au dessus de sa tête.

« Mr Potter ? Etes vous responsable de cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?!? » Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Son regard dardait de flèches enflammées son élève qui riait toujours à gorge déployée, oublieux des risques qu'il encourait.

Puis les yeux de MacGonagall se déplacèrent de quelques millimètres pour se fixer sur le voisin de Potter. Ou plutôt, sur la baguette encore vibrante du sort que tenait le voisin de Potter.

« Mr Weasley… Avez-vous une excuse valable à cette moquerie à un professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un voix dangereusement calme.

« Et bien… hem… Je voulais juste… Voilà. » Fut tout ce que put répondre Ron.

« Tout les deux, quittez immédiatement mon cours et allez voir le concierge ! Vous aviserez Mr Rusard de votre forfait, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera la retenue adéquate… »

Le rire d'Harry se coinça aussitôt dans sa gorge. Quoi ? Lui aussi ? Hem, oui, lui aussi à en croire le regard d'Hermione qui leur hurlait 'BIEN FAIT !!!'.

La tête basse, les deux compagnons, défenseurs de la vérité, quittèrent la classe.

« Je me vengerai ! » annonça le rouquin d'un ton mélodramatique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Beeeeeeeark ! Harry ! Passe moi la serpillière s'il te plait… »

« Nan, j'm'en sert… »

« Allez ! C'est franchement dégueu ici ! »

« Tu crois que c'est mieux de mon côté !?! »

Sans vraiment regarder où il le jetait, Harry lança le torchon tant désiré derrière son épaule. Ron manqua de se la prendre dans la tête et ne l'avait esquivé que grâce à ses réflexes de gardien.

« Harry, reprit-il, à ton avis, c'est quoi au juste ? »

« Tu parles de cette immonde substance qu'on doit nettoyer ? »

« Ouais… »

« Crois moi Ron, tu n'as aucune envie de le savoir ! Et moi non plus. »

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à la tâche dégradante que Rusard leur avait confié. Pendant toute la soirée, ils devaient récurer toute la salle de potion après le passage des premières années. D'après Harry, il devait s'agir d'une potion dégoûtante et explosive, puisque même certains des murs en étaient couverts. Ron avait ajouté qu'elle devait être particulièrement nauséabonde, au point d'avoir rendu malade certains élèves, vu qu'il était sûr d'avoir nettoyé quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu trop à du vomi…

« Et dire que je suis puni pour avoir tenté de restaurer la vérité… » Soupira le rouquin.

« Rien que ça ? » Se moqua Harry.

« Exactement ! C'est une honte de m'avoir puni pour ça ! La vieille taupe a bafoué ma liberté ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour finir la tache qui l'occupait alors.

« Mais il n'en restera point pour toujours ainsi ! »

« Ron… Je comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça... »

« Ah bon… Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a déjà sorti une phrase dans ce style pourtant… »

« Alors sûrement que je ne l'ai pas comprise non plus quand elle l'a dit… » Répliqua nonchalamment Harry. « Tu disais ? »

« Je disais que je rétablirai la vérité aux yeux de tous ! Toute l'école apprendra que MacGonagall est chauve ! Ou alors, je mange ma chaussette ! »

« Ok ! J'en suis ! »

« Bien Harry ! Ton courage pour participer à ma quête t'honore ! »

« Boaf… Tu sais, j'en suis plus à une retenue près… »

Puis dans un bel ensemble, et comme seuls des meilleurs amis savent le faire, ils partirent dans un fou rire monstrueux.

« Oh là, les comiques ! Grinça Rusard qui les surveillait, On se tait et on récure ! »

Les rires moururent doucement et les deux Gryffondors reprirent leur travail ingrat.

« N'empêche, chuchota Ron, J'ai déjà une idée pour la suite… »

« Je suis tout ouïe… »

Et Ron lui expliqua dans un murmure excité quelle allait être la suite des évènements…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry était à son poste, prêt à réagir aussi promptement que possible, et il fixait Ron avec une attention toute particulière. Celui-ci était situé quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, sur le balcon des premiers escaliers de l'entrée. Les deux garçons avaient tout mesuré, calculé, anticipé, supputé pour que l'ensemble de l'opération se déroule aussi bien que possible.

A ce moment même, ils entamaient la phase B : la mise en place de tout le système. C'est à dire que Harry était disposé de façon à voir à la fois les gens qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, mais également Ron sur son nid en hauteur. D'ailleurs, remarqua le survivant, il semblait avoir du mal à disposer son matériel.

En effet, c'était la première fois que Ron utilisait une canne à pêche. Il l'avait trouvé dans le garage de son père et avait appris seul à s'en servir… Plus ou moins bien… Pour l'instant, il bataillait avec un fil de nylon qui refusait d'entrer dans son logement premier. Après moult complication, en digne fils de son père, il réussit à résoudre le problème, en le contournant d'une manière qu'il trouva fort habile, et put enfin poser l'ustensile là où il l'avait décidé : juste au dessus de la sortie. Alors il eut enfin l'occasion de finir la dernière partie de la phase B. Délicatement, il descendit, grâce à une moulinette archaïque, le fil transparent, muni du fameux crochet à son bout. Il continua de tourner jusqu'à ce que, comme prévu, Harry lui fasse signe d'arrêter. La hauteur de l'hameçon était désormais idéale…

Débuta alors la phase C (pour ceux qui se pose des questions, la phase A consistait à trouver le fameux objet sans éveiller les soupçons paternels…). L'attente commença donc. Harry devait attentivement surveiller les portes sous les escaliers, et dès que MacGonagall arriverait pour guider les troisièmes années à Pré-au-Lard, il lui faudra immédiatement prévenir Ron pour qu'il agisse avec rapidité et précision.

Ron était tendu comme un arc. Il ne devait pas se louper cette fois. Mais il était sûr de son plan. Alors il regardait Harry comme si ça vie en dépendait… Celui-ci parut soudainement se concentrer pour paraître naturel, mais agita la main dans le code prévu à l'avance. « Elle arrive. ». Mais quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Harry. Il semblait qu'il voulait adresser à Ron un autre message et il articulait silencieusement des mots pour tenter de se faire comprendre. Weasley plissa les yeux pour tenter de décrypter son ami.

'A… attend… Ron…' Il devait lire sur les lèvres de son ami et avait du mal à décoder le survivant. Celui-ci continuait à agiter les lèvres en une mimique particulièrement ridicule.

Ron se concentra de nouveau pour tenter de le comprendre…

'Attend Ron, elle est pas… elle est pas… Elle est pas quoi ??? Saoul ? Sous ! Elle est pas dessous ! A… Va ! Ogué ??!!?? Gné ? Ogué ? … Aaaah ! OK !'

'Attend Ron, elle est pas dessous… Va ok !'

Magnifique, il avait compris ! Harry l'empêchait juste de se dévoiler trop tôt…

Mais maintenant, c'était bon ! Dans un superbe geste athlétique, Ron Weasley se tendit et lança en un geste ample le fil de sa canne. Il avait bien visé et savait que ses estimations seraient justes. L'hameçon se prendrait juste dans le chignon de la prof de Métamorphose et puis… pfffiut ! A poil MacGo !

Effectivement, il sentit la tension du fil augmenter ! Ca mord ! Euphorique, Ron moulina bien vite pour récupérer sa prise mais ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi une telle expression d'horreur se peignait sur le visage d'Harry, de l'autre côté de l'entrée de Poudlard. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit ! Evidemment, Minerva MacGonagall chauve devait être un spectacle terrifiant.

Il jubilait alors joyeusement à cette pensée quand un hurlement abominable retentit dans toute la pièce !

Ron se figea… Comment dire ? Ce cri n'était pas spécialement… hem… féminin. Ca voudrait dire… Ca voudrait dire que MacGonagall était en réalité… UN HOMME ???

Non, pas du tout.

Car cette terrible vocifération n'avait absolument pas été poussé par la frêle et délicate directrice des Gryffondors… Mais par l'homme qui l'accompagnait alors pour les dernières mises en garde aux élèves qui partaient pour le village sorcier.

Totalement pétrifié par le secret qu'il pensait avoir découvert (MacGonagall travelo… MacGonagall TRAVELO !!!), Ron vit sans pouvoir réagir le fil de sa ligne bouger sans qu'il n'en soit l'origine. Il comprit avec un temps de retard que c'était parce que quelqu'un tirait sur le le-dit fil pour remonter jusqu'à son légitime propriétaire.

Pour être tout à fait exact, Ron comprit tout cela quand il vit en face de lui le professeur Rogue avec sa ligne entre ses mains.

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…

Oh mon dieu !

Il était mort…

Carbonisé…  
Démembré…  
Décapité…  
Et probablement puni ad vitam s'il en jugeait de la lueur mauvaise qui brillait dans les yeux de son professeur de potions…

« C'est pas moi ! » Cria-t-il en lâchant précipitamment la canne, comme si elle lui brûlait les mains…

« Ah vraiment ? » susurra Rogue d'une voix qui n'augurait rien, mais vraiment RIEN, de bon (se référer à la liste ci-dessus…). Ron ne pouvait même pas répondre. Il était hypnotisé par la mort personnifiée en face de lui. Son unique pensée était qu'il se demandait si le professeur le prendrait bien si il lui annoncé qu'il avait une goutte de sang qui lui pendouillait au nez et que c'était formidablement ridicule…  
Aaaaaaah ! Sang ! Il avait blessé un enseignant !

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu…

Oh mon dieu !

Il était mort…

Incinéré sur place…  
Débité en fines lamelles…

Débarrassé à vie de sa tête…

Et tout sa probablement à cause de sa mère, la douce Molly Weasley, quand elle allait apprendre que son cher fils allait se faire virer de Poudlard séance tenante !

« Mr Weasley, reprit Rogue (toujours la goutte au nez, cette goutte qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort…), J'imagine que vous êtes au courant quand à la peine encourue pour avoir agressé un membre du personnel enseignant ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme fasse des phrases de trois kilomètres quand un simple 'Vous êtes renvoyé !' suffit ?

« Professeur Rogue, l'interrompit MacGonagall, Excusez-moi, mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose… »

Ron leva un regard plein d'espoir vers sa sauveuse. Celle-ci le fixa d'un œil particulièrement sévère par dessous ses lunettes (en temps normal, Ron est largement plus grand que Minerva MacGonagall, mais là… il était un tout petit peu ratatiné…).

« Mr Weasley. La cible de cette plaisanterie, enfin si on peut appeler cela ainsi, c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pas sauveuse du tout, cette vieille taupe. Ron n'osa rien répondre. MacGonagall prit, et à raison, cette absence de réponse pour une affirmation.

« Bien. Je m'en doutais… Voyez-vous, Severus, depuis la rentrée je me trouve être la cible de cet énergumène aux grands pieds sans aucune raison apparente… Relevez-vous Weasley, nous n'allons pas vous renvoyez… »

Ron se redressa et manque de sauter de joie tant le soulagement l'avait libéré d'un poids. Il hésita à aller se pendre au cou de sa directrice mais décida que, non, il était trop jeune pour mourir…

« Un renvoi serait bien trop charitable… Severus, je vous laisse le choix de la punition. Mais sachez que je veux qu'elle soit longue, pénible et qu'elle dure toute l'année… »

Rogue eut l'air de fondre sur sa proie comme une chauve souris géante avec un sourire qui reflétait bien trop sa joie malsaine à se venger…

« Au fait, reprit-elle, J'aimerais aussi qu'il utilise son ridicule outil de pêche, qu'il apprenne enfin à s'en servir correctement, voilà qui pourrait être intéressant… »

Ron Weasley eut un gros bug en croisant le regard brillant d'une lueur sadique de la vieille femme. 'On dirait la sorcière Maléfique de la Belle aux Bois Dormants' pensa-t-il juste avant de s'évanouir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« HARRY! ESPECE DE FAUX FRERE!!! »

« Ah… Il a fini sa retenu… » Cru utile de préciser le concerné.

« Oui… Bonne chance ! » Répliqua sa petite amie avant de fuir à toutes jambes.

« Eh ! Ginny ! Me laisse pas seul ! Ginny !!! »

« Alors Potter ? T'as peur de moi maintenant ?! »

Harry se retourna doucement vers Ron. Posté dans son dos, celui-ci fixait le survivant avec un regard pas particulièrement engageant…

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que… EH ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles Potter ?!? »

« Depuis que, par ta faute !, je suis obligé de nettoyer le lac tous les vendredi soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année sous la surveillance de Rusard, à l'aide de la foutue canne à pêche de mon père !!! »

« Ah… Pas cool… »

« Te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que Rogue était là ?! »

« Hein ?! Mais je t'ai prévenu ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui. Dès que je l'ai vu, je t'ai dis :'Attention, elle est pas seule, y'a Rogue.' »

« Mais non ! Tu m'as dit 'Attend Ron, elle est pas dessous. Va. Ok.' »

« Non, t'as mal compris… »

« C'est de ta faute ! T'avais qu'a me le dire plus clairement ! »

« Ah ouais ?!? Et comment ? En criant 'Stop ! Rogue est en dessous !' ??? N'importe quoi ! »

La situation aurait pu s'envenimer si Hermione n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir à ce moment de la querelle.

« De toute façon, Ron, c'est bien fait ! Ton projet était ridicule et dangereux, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte désormais ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Ouvra la bouche. La referma. Réfléchit…

« Effectivement. Tu as raison, mon plan ne pouvait pas fonctionner… »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement devant la bonne résolution de Ron. Elle s'apprêtait à le féliciter quand :

« Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner parce que j'étais AU BOUT du fil de la canne… Il me faut un révélateur sans lien direct avec moi… »

Il s'abîma dans des pensées profondes tandis qu'Hermione cherchait une surface assez solide pour supporter les coups répétés qu'elle comptait donner avec sa tête. Après avoir brisé trois chaises et une table rien qu'avec son front, elle décida que le mieux encore, c'était le crâne épais de Ron. Si aucune pensée intelligible ne parvenait à y rentrer, c'était pas elle qui allait changer quelque chose…

« AÏE ! Hermione ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »

« Ah oui ? Moi ça m'a fait un bien fou ! »

Ron regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds et se dit que, décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes… Entre celles qui voulaient aller danser en conserves à moitié nues, celles qui cachaient leurs calvities avec des perruques et celles qui frappaient leurs amis à l'aide de coups de boules… Il était encore plus prudent de devenir gay. Une autre preuve du courage du survivant qui supportait sans relâche l'un de spécimens les plus effrayant de la race féminine : sa sœur. Y penser seulement lui donnait des frissons…

« Harry, faut qu'on parle ! » déclara-t-il en sortant de sa transe occasionnée par un violent contact frontal féminin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu es sûr de toi cette fois ? »

Après les précédentes tentatives avortées de Ron, Harry se sentait en droit de s'inquiéter.

« Oui ! Clama-t-il. Avec ce dispositif, elle ne pourra pas faire le lien avec moi ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je l'affirme ! Maintenant tais-toi et regarde. »

Harry obéit. Il s'installa correctement sur sa chaise et attendit l'arrivée de MacGonagall.

Comme à son habitude, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, et arriva parfaitement à l'heure. Elle marqua une pause devant la porte et fixa d'un œil inquisiteur Ron et Harry. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer cette fois… Car elle en était sûre , ces deux-là n'étaient pas innocents. Potter et Weasley ne sont jamais, ô grand jamais, en avance à son cours…

D'un pas prudent, elle pénétra dans sa salle de classe. Elle ne quittait pas de yeux les deux élèves. Harry Potter gigotait un peu trop sur sa chaise pour paraître honnête, quand à Ronald Weasley, il tentait sans grand succès de jouer au jeune homme qui trouve ses ongles passionnants et qui crie 'Mais SI je suis parfaitement naturel…'.

Enfin bref, quelque chose clochait…

Elle avait entièrement raison de soupçonner 'quelque chose' ! Car à peine eut-elle parcourut un mètre dans sa salle de classe que ses lunettes, d'habitudes posées en précaire équilibre sur son nez, disparurent comme par magie !

Normal, me diriez vous, car tout se déroule magiquement dans l'école… Que nenni ! La sorcellerie n'y était pour rien dans cette sinistre affaire comme le découvrit bien rapidement le professeur de métamorphose !

Elle leva le nez et put voir que ses lunettes à montures écailles, achetées à prix d'or il y avait bien des années de cela, étaient tout simplement suspendues au plafond grâce à un dispositif des plus simple.

« Je savais que le papier tue mouche n'était pas une bonne idée... » Soupira Harry.

« WEASLEY !!! » vociféra MacGonagall.

« Eh ! répliqua-t-il, Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

« Sombre idiot !!! Sortez de mon champ de vision IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ou sinon, je vous extermine !!! »

Sans demander plus de précisions (il n'était pas suicidaire…), il partit de la classe en courant presque, trop heureux que la dame ait oublié de le punir dans sa fureur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« On peut dire que t'as eu chaud cette fois ! » s'exclama Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle avait rie aux larmes quand les garçons lui avaient raconté leurs péripéties, qui tenaient plus du comique de répétition en ce moment… La jeune fille n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pensait pas son frère et son petit ami capable de telles puérilités !

« Moi, c'est juste que je me rattrape, répliqua Harry, J'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'amuser vraiment à Poudlard ces dernières années… »

« Et moi c'est que … » tenta vaillamment d'expliquer Ron avant de se faire couper la parole par une furie brune.

« Et toi c'est que tu es un GAMIN ! A la limite de la DEBILITE ! Voir même tout à fait DEMEURE ! Hurla-elle. Tu mérites de te faire RENVOYER ! »

« Poil au nez ! » cru bon d'ajouter Harry…

« … »

« NON ! Hermione ! C'était une BLAGUE ! Mais… ?!? Hermione ! Lâche ce dictionnaire ! Que … ?!? AÏE !!! »

« Je disais donc… reprit-elle après avoir assommé le survivant d'un coup de Petit Larousse (pas si petit nous révèlera plus tard Harry Potter dans une interview exclusive), Que si tu te fais virer de l'école Ron, ça sera bien fait pour toi ! »

« C'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort Hermione… »

La préfète des Gryffondors renonça alors à faire entrer une quelconque pensée censée dans le crâne de Ron… Elle baissa les bras et décida qu'un exercice d'Arithmencie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et l'aiderait sûrement à apaiser ses nerfs…

En la voyant faire, Ron relâcha enfin toute la tension qu'il avait emmagasiné le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans l'attente d'un coup qu'avait finalement reçu Harry. Brave type… Toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour de nobles causes… Tiens d'ailleurs ? Où était-il ?

« Mais Ginny !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait !!!??? »

« Le bouche-à-bouche… »

« Oui ! Je vois ça ! Mais… Il y a des endroits pour faire ça ! Et profite pas d'Harry comme ça ! C'est du viol ! »

« Mon frère, tu n'es qu'un abrutit, je me permes de t'en informer… »

« Merci. Mais… »

« Calme-toi Ron, lui répondit Harry en se relevant et en massant la bosse qu'il avait désormais sur le haut de la tête, C'est une technique de réanimation moldue plutôt efficace… »

« Ah ! Harry, tu m'as fait peur… l'interrompit Ginny, Mais… tu n'était pas du tout évanoui ! »

« Non, mais je ne voyais aucune raison valable de t'en informer… »

…

PAF !

« EH ! Ginny ! Ma bosse ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Enfin ! Après d'harassantes recherches et grâce à une persévérante volonté, je… »

« Tais-toi Ron…, le coupa Hermione, il y en a qui travaille ici… »

Le rouquin s'éloigna alors sensiblement de la table de travail de son amie et surtout du dictionnaire fou qui lui servait d'arme de prédilection en ces temps d'incertitudes…

« Tu disais ? » demanda mollement Harry qui accepta avec joie une coupure pendant ses devoirs.

« Je **L**'ai trouvé ! »

« Vraiment !? »

« Oui ! Enfin… Pour être sincère, c'est une deuxième année qui **L**'a trouvé pour moi ! »

« RON ! Ne me dis pas que tu as mêlé d'innocentes deuxièmes années dans ton délire ahurissant ?!? » S'égosilla Hermione qui, malgré son apparent sérieux, écoutait tout.

« Je ne te le dirais pas, ne t'inquiète pas… » Répondit-il en tremblant.  
Et avec raison, puisque la main de la jeune fille se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de son atout meurtrier : le Petit Larousse_, version illustrée ! _

N'écoutant que leur courage, les garçons battirent vaillamment en retraite pour se réfugier dans leur dortoir, seul endroit où Hermione avait quelques scrupules à pénétrer depuis qu'elle y avait surpris Seamus en train de faire… hem… '_Des choses de mecs_', lui avait-il dit avec le plus grand des naturels…

Enfermés dans leur nouveau QG, Harry et Ron reprirent leur discussion…

« Alors ? S'empressa le survivant, où est-**IL** ? »

« Tiens, **LE** voilà ! »

Ron sortit de sa poche un petit tube à essai contenant un cheveu châtain grisonnant à la racine.

« Tu es sûr que c'est le sien ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Y a intérêt ! Pour le prix que je l'ai payé ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout correspond… La teinte, la longueur… Même l'aspect synthétique ! Tiens, touche ! »

« Euh… Non, sans façon… »

« Bon, ok, tant pis pour toi… répliqua Ron. Maintenant, il faut qu'on passe à la phase la plus délicate… »

« Oui… Prouver que ce cheveu est un faux ! »

« Et pour cela… » Déglutit Ron avec difficulté.

« Il faut demander aux Serpentards… » Finit Harry d'un ton sentencieux…

« C'est vraiment obligé ? » gémit Ron.

« On en a déjà parlé ! Les analyses magiques d'éléments organiques… ou supposés organiques, se reprit-il alors que son ami s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole, se font TOUTES grâce à des potions ! »

« Mais… »

« Mais il faut être des as de potions pour avoir des résultats satisfaisants… Or, à part Hermione, les seuls suffisamment doués sont des Serpentards ! »

Ron ne trouva rien à redire à ce raisonnement.

« Mais tu penses sincèrement qu'ils vont accepter ??? »

« Malefoy ne louperait pour rien au monde une occasion de ridiculiser MacGonagall, donc les Gryffondor. En plus, depuis cet été, ils sont plus cools… »

« Ok… Allons-y tout de suite alors… »

On aurait dit qu'il se rendait à son propre enterrement…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir la tête de Malefoy à cet instant même. Tout comme jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était _humainement_ possible d'autant écarquiller les yeux.

Il se retint douloureusement de rire et s'intéressa à la conversation qui se déroulait entre Malefoy et Ron avec lui, Ginny et Zabini pour spectateurs.

« Tu penses que MacGonagall porte une perruque si j'ai bien compris… » Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le sourcil gauche de Drago Malefoy se hissa très très haut sur son front. Encore un miracle de la nature nota Harry.

« Je ne pense pas… » Rétorqua Ron.

« Oui, ça je le savais déjà… » Marmonna le blond.

« … j'en suis sûr ! »

« Et tu veux donc qu'avec Blaise, on analyse ton cheveu pour prouver tes conneries ? »

« Affirmatif ! Mais c'est pas mon cheveu, c'est celui de MacGo. »

Le sourcil droit rejoignit son pote sous les mèches du Serpentard. Ginny ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la débilité de son frère ou à cause de ce qu'il lui demandait… Après réflexion, elle décida que de toute façon, ça revenait au même… Hélas…

« Non, je refuse de vous aider… »

« Allez ! Malefoy ! S'il te plait ! »

« Non Weasley, c'est vraiment trop ridicule ! »

« Mais tu peux pas dire non ! »

« Donne moi une bonne raison de dire oui… »

« Pour ta propre satisfaction personnelle ? »

« Non, c'est nul comme raison… »

« Parce que tu adores faire des potions ? » tenta Harry.

« Pas tant que ça Potter. »

« Pour avoir un moyen de ridiculiser MacGonagall. » continua Ron.

« Ca sera le cas uniquement si les résultats sont positifs. »

« … » Fit Ron.

« … » Fit Harry.

« Pour pouvoir te foutre de la tronche d'Harry et de mon frère quand ils vont t'aider à faire les potions et quand tu verras qu'ils sont nullissimes dans cette matière, surtout par rapport à toi… » Annonça calmement Ginny.

« Voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! » rigola Blaise.

« Ginny ! »

« Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! »

« Vous voulez savoir oui ou non ? »

« Oui. » fit Ron.

« Non. » fit Harry.

Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent Ginny, se re-regardèrent.

« Non. » fit Ron.

« Oui. » fit Harry.

« … » Firent les deux ensembles.

« Je sens un mal de crâne arriver… » Murmura Malefoy.

« Allez Dray ! Je sens que ça va être drôle ! »

« 'Tin ! Blaise, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et en quoi ça va être drôle ??? Ca va être galère… »

« S'il te plait… Fais le pour moi… »

Harry et Ron sentaient qu'à ce point, la conversation leur échappait totalement. Ginny elle-même commençait à être larguée…

Se foutant totalement de la perdition des Gryffondors dans les méandres de leurs intelligences atrophiées, Drago observait Blaise d'un air pensif.

« Pour lequel ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Tu t'en doutes… Enfin j'espère ! » S'exclama son ami.

« Mouais… C'est bien ça qui me fait peur… »

« S'il te plait Dray… »

« Ne. M'appelle. Pas. Comme. Ca ! »

« S'il te plait Drago Malefoy, noir seigneur ténébreux qui aime à… »

« Ouais, ouais, ça suffit. Bon, ok. Mais tu te démerdes. Moi, je m'occupe que de la potion ! »

« Encore heureux ! »

Les deux Serpentards interrompirent leur conciliabule et se tournèrent vers les trois Gryffondors.

« Bon Weasley, c'est ok. Annonça Drago. Mais à la condition que je me tape pas tout le boulot. Tout les deux, vous m'aiderez. »

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent simplement, trop heureux que Malefoy ai accepté.

« Et moi, je peux venir ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ouais ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rie… » Ironisa Drago.

Ginny n'en tint absolument pas compte et s'incrusta joyeusement dans la future bande d'alchimistes fous.

« Galère… » Marmonna le blond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Passe le suc de passiflore. » commanda Blaise.

Ginny s'exécuta avec célérité.

« Il faut remonter les flammes. » annonça Drago.

Harry fit un geste de la baguette.

« Touche pas à ça !!! » s'exclamèrent les Serpentards de concert.

Blaise tapa sur la main de Ron pour qu'il ne touche pas une boite à contenu dangereux. Le rouquin rougit, recula vivement sa main et fronça les sourcils. C'était la troisième fois que Zabini se débrouillait pour le toucher, même si c'était soi-disant accidentel, Ron était sûr du contraire…

Et si il n'y avait que ça, ça pourrait être supportable…

Mais il n'y avait PAS que ça ! Il y avait aussi les coups d'œil amusé que Malefoy lançait à son pote dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher du Gryffondor, et pire encore, les réflexions franchement à double sens que celui-ci lui lançait sans cesse.

Au bout de la énième blague grivoise que le Serpentard tentait, Ron n'y tint plus !

« Zabini ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Quoi ? » il paraissait vraiment surpris. Cela fit hésiter Ron.

« Et bien… Ton espèce de jeu là… C'est pénible ! On m'a jamais dragué de façon aussi nulle ! »

« Ah bon ? S'étonna Drago. Parce qu'on t'as déjà dragué ?!? »

« Que… Quoi ?! » Ron perdait pied.

« En quoi c'est nul ? » demanda innocemment Blaise.

« C'est vraiment trop…euh… Voyant ! »

« Mais… Quel est l'intérêt si ça ce voit pas ??? »

« Alors tu ne nies pas ! » s'écria Ron.

« Non. Pourquoi je le ferais ? »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Oui si tu veux tu pourras m'appeler Mémé. Mais pas en public comme ça, ça ne se fait pas… »

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?!?

« Tu…tu… » Malgré tout ses effort il ne parvenait qu'a balbutier.

« Un tutu ? C'est une bonne idée, s'amusa Blaise. Tu es plus inventif que je ne l'imaginais… »

« Espèce de trou du cul ! » explosa Ron.

« Merci du compliment… C'est gentil ! »

C'en fut trop pour la pauvre tête de Ron. Son cerveau décida de faire la grève et déclara forfait. Cet abandon fut matérialisé par un grand « Boum ! » quand le corps du jeune homme heurta brutalement le sol. Drago crut même voir une sorte d'esprit vaporeux s'enfuir la tête haute, comme indignée de l'absence d'intelligence de son propriétaire. Sa conscience se barre, pensa-t-il, pas étonnant qu'il s'évanouisse…

« Mon frère n'est vraiment qu'une tapette des fois… » Commenta Ginny.

« Tant mieux ! » rétorqua Blaise.

Harry, qui avait suivit la conversation comme on suit un match de tennis (on compte les points, on comprend rien et on attend que ça passe…), se décida enfin à intervenir.

« On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie… »

« Hors de question, répliqua Drago. Sans cet abrutit, on a encore une chance de terminer les tests. On s'en occupera après ! »

Harry fut bien obliger d'admettre qu'il avait entièrement raison, même si ça gênait sa conception de l'amitié. Bah… Ron lui pardonnera si ils font les analyses malgré son abandon.

« Blaise, annonça calmement le blond, Quand il se réveillera, vas-y doucement, ou on va encore dire que c'est de ma faute… »

« J'essayerai… »

Les deux Serpentards eurent un sourire en coin qui fit froid dans le dos des Gryffondors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ron ? Tu nous entends ? »

Le susnommé émergea doucement de l'inconscience en clignant des yeux comme un hibou dérangé en pleine sieste.

« Gné ??? Je suis où ? »

« A l'infirmerie ! Abrutit de bas étage ! »

« Hein ? Hermione ?! »

Il ouvrit brusquement ses paupières pour se trouver nez à nez avec le visage furibard de son ex-meilleure amie.

« Mais pourquoi tu es énervée ? Se plaignit Ron. On a rien fait d'illégal cette fois ! »

« Tu … Ah bon ? S'étonna Hermione. Ah excuse moi… Mais pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie alors ? »

« Hem… A cause de… Non rien. » Rougit Ron, n'osant croiser le regard interrogatif de sa camarade. Intriguée, Hermione regarda autour d'elle et vit que Harry et Ginny se retenaient de rire de toutes leurs forces. Devant leurs visages convulsionnés, elle leur conseilla de rependre une bouffée d'air et se retourna vers Ron, qui tentait de se cacher sous son drap. Sans succès puisque quand il rabattait la couverture sur sa tête, c'était les chevilles qui sortaient du refuge.

« Ron Weasley… grinça-t-elle, qu'as-tu ENCORE fait !?! »

« Mais rien ! » gémit le rouquin.

« Pour… Pour une fois… Il a raison ! Hoqueta Ginny entre deux fous rires. C'est tout la faute de Blaise ! »

« Zabini ?!? »

« Hn ! »

« Mais… »

« Attends, j'explique, reprit Ginny. Il a pas arrêté de draguer Ron ! Tout le temps ! Et hélas pour les nerfs fragiles de mon pauvre frère, il a été trop loin ! Ron a craqué et il est tombé dans les pommes… »

« Mais… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ??? »

« Une plaisanterie douteuse… » Compléta Harry, mort de rire.

« Plus que douteuse ! C'était répugnant ! » S'insurgea Ron.

« Bah…, modéra Ginny, Question de point de vue je suppose… »

« Berk, berk, berk ! »

« Mon, frère, tu es puéril… »

« Inutile de lui dire, je me tue à le faire depuis plus de six ans… » Soupira Hermione.

« Mouais… bon, blague à part, Ron. Tu devrais franchement y réfléchir… Blaise est un excellent coup ! » Ajouta sa sœur avec un clin d'œil pervers.

« Plutôt mourir ! Et puis… Mais Ginny ! Que… Comment… Comment tu sais ça ??? »

Le rire de Harry s'étrangla brusquement dans sa gorge. Il regarda la rouquine avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ginny, tu… bégaya-t-il, Tu… Tu… MA COPINE AVEC CE PERVERS !!! »

« Et moi alors ! MA SŒUR AVEC CETTE POURRITURE !!! »

Et dans un bel, un magnifique, un grandiose ensemble, ils tombèrent dans les vapes, trop choqués par l'horrible vision qui venait de s'imposer à eux.

Ginny les regarda bouche bée…

« Hermione… Pourquoi ils n'ont pas saisi que c'était une blague ? »

« Ah ! C'était une blague !!! »

« Mais… Evidemment ! Je me tape quand même pas des gays ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Harry alors ? … »

Hermione attendit patiemment la réponse de Ginny qui ne venait pas. Elle se tourna vers elle et vit que la fille avait rejoint les deux jeunes hommes dans les bras de Morphée…

« Oh misère… C'était une blague… Enfin, je crois… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny avait rapidement repris conscience et veillait désormais les deux garçons. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Ron gigotait dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller… Sa sœur décida d'hâter un peu la procédure.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de son frère et positionna son visage à quelques centimètres de (grand) nez de Ron.

« BOUH ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!! »

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et découvrir un humain si proche lui avait donné une peur bleue ! Il attendit quelques instant que les battement de son cœur reviennent à rythme normal et s'adressa à sa sœur avec une voix blanche (qui jurait terriblement avec sa face bleue)…

« Ginny… T'es une vraie malade !!! »

« Ca doit être de famille… » Répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment.

Elle retourna tranquillement s'asseoir sur une chaise et patienta, le temps qu'Harry refasse surface.

« Au fait… lui demanda Ron. Les tests ont donné quoi ? »

« Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas au courant ! Et bien, les résultats sont négatifs, tous. »

« Négatif ? C'est à dire ? »

« C'est à dire qu'il s'agissait de cheveux humains, en aucun cas synthétiques. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Drago et Blaise sont formels. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. C'est le compte rendu. » Expliqua-t-elle à son frère.

« Alors ? De toute façon, ils ont du se tromper quelque part… Ma main à couper que MacGo porte une perruque ! »

« Attend, je le lis… Alors voilà : il s'agissait d'un cheveu de provenance humaine, âgé de 53 jours, possédant un phénotype féminin, plus précisément écossais à carreaux, portant des traces de teinture soit de fabrication artisanale ou de provenance moldue. Age supposé du propriétaire : 76 ans, d'après la couleur naturelle l'objet concerné. »

« Mouais… »

« Il n'y a pas de 'mouais' qui tienne ! Tout colle. Ce cheveu est un vrai, un point c'est tout ! »

« Certes, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre… »

« Ah ! Tu renonces donc à prouver qu'elle porte une perruque. »

« Certainement pas ! Ce cheveu est humain d'accord… J'en viens donc à la seule conclusion possible ! MacGo porte une perruque de cheveux HUMAINS ! CQFD ! »

« … »

« C'est évidant ! »

« Galère… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Rodolphe appelle Harold ! Rodolphe appelle Harold ! »

_« Ouais, c'est bon je t'entends… »_

« Ok ! Transmission 5/5 ! »

_« C'est vraiment nécessaire tout ce cirque ? »_

Ron pouvait presque l'entendre soupirer à l'autre bout du Talkie-walkie qu'il avait acheté à la boutique pour sorciers facétieux il y avait deux jours.

« Affirmatif Harold ! Nous devons rester incognito ! »

_« Ok, ok… »_

Ron colla son dos au mur et continua à avancer ainsi, tentant d'être le plus discret possible (est-ce nécessaire de préciser 'sans succès' ?…). Il était tout près de son but. Au sens proche comme au figuré ! La vérité allait bientôt être révélée à la face du monde magique. L'idée de Ron était simple. Presque infaillible ! Il devait tout simplement s'infiltrer dans les appartements de MacGonagall, trouver la perruque et la prendre en photo. Pour cela, il avait emprunté l'appareil de Colin Crivey, une machine magique au déclenchement quasi instantané. Une fois la mission accomplie, il n'aurait plus qu'à se retirer aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé… Mais il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul !

C'était là qu'Harry entrait en scène. Il était posté à quelques mètres de là, à la première intersection avec le couloir menant aux appartements des professeurs et était chargé d'alerter Ron si quiconque voulait s'approcher… Pour cela, les deux complices s'étaient munis de Talkies-walkies magiques qui utilisaient des ondes spéciales utilisables dans Poudlard.

_« Bon, Ron, tu te dépêche ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre… »_

« J'y suis presque, patiente encore un peu… »

_« Mouais… Fais vite. »_

« Reçu 5/5 ! »

Mais Ron ne se pressa pas pour autant. Patience est mère de prudence comme on dit. Alors il avançait doucement, mètres par mètres, prêt à tout moment de prendre le sprint de sa vie si il croisait un professeur !

_Ssscccrrrtch…_

Ron fit un bond de deux mètres au moins en attendant soudainement ce bruit inattendu ! il fit trois fois le tour de lui-même avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son talkie-walkie. Il l'approcha de son oreille et s'apprêtait à demander ce que Harold lui voulait mais surpris un dialogue d'une toute autre nature…

_« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??? »_

_« Ah… Euh, salut Hermione… »_

_« Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais le pied de grue devant le couloir du personnel enseignant ? »_

_« Euh… Tu préfères le mensonge diplomatique ou la vérité qui fâche ? »_

Brave Harry, pensa Ron, Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il sauvera sa peau… Il commença à rentrer les épaules et à faire le dos rond, comme en prévision du coup qu'aller se recevoir son meilleur ami…

_« Harry James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ICI !?! »_

_« Ahem… En fait j'aide Ron… »_

_« Oh ! J'en étais sûre !!! Ne me dis pas qu'il veut s'introduire chez le professeur MacGonagall ! »_

_« Et bien… Puisque tu ne veux pas l'entendre… »_

_« Ah ! Je vais le tuer ! Non ! Je vais VOUS tuer ! »_

_« Mais Hermy ! Non ! Aïe ! Herm… Atta… __Aïe ! Ouch ! Stop ! Aïe !!! »_

Ron grimaçait à mesure qu'il entendait les coups s'abattre sur Harry. Il faudra qu'il pense à lui offrir un super cadeau de noël pour se faire pardonner…

_« Hermione_, gémit Harry_, il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te trimballes toujours avec autant de dictionnaires dans ton sac… »_

_« Pour briser les têtes de bois dans ton genre ! »_

_« … »_

_« Ron ! Ron ? Tu m'entends ? »_

« Qu'as-tu fait de Harry vile sorcière ???!!! »

Puis Ron éteignit son appareil pour se consacrer tout entier à sa mission. Il aurait tout le temps de calmer Hermione une fois que tout ça serait finit.

Il poursuivis donc sa progression au ralentit, parvenant enfin aux appartements de Minerva MacGonagall en un temps record ! (Une demi heure au moins pour deux cents mètres à parcourir…).

Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Précautionneusement, il la fit tourner en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Doucement, il fit jouer l'huis, entra dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Enfin ! Enfin, il était dans la place ! Il allait finalement pouvoir révéler la vérité. Prouver à tous la honte de la vieille chouette !

Il cessa sa jubilation et fit quelques pas prudents dans l'entrée meublée à l'ancienne (Bah quoi !? Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Du modern et du design ? ) . Bon, en tout cas, la perruque n'était pas ici, il lui faudra chercher plus loin…

A pas de loup, il alla jusqu'à la deuxième porte. Il en tourna la poignée et pénétra dans le petit salon.

Il en fit le tour du regard, cherchant un placard à bijoux, une coiffeuse, n'importe quoi…

Quand un hurlement strident retentit derrière lui. Ron fit volte face à la vitesse de l'éclair et se retrouva nez à nez avec une MacGonagall affreusement _choking_ en robe de chambre à carreaux écossais !

Elle était pâle comme la mort et fixait son élève comme s'il était un de ces gamins des cités qui passaient leurs temps à profiter des pauvres vieilles femmes sans défenses !

Ron profita de cet état d'affolement pour filer à toutes jambes juste avant que le professeur se rappelle qu'elle n'était absolument pas sans défenses et qu'elle prenne sa baguette dans la poche à carreaux de sa robe à carreaux.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron était déjà loin quand elle décida quel sort lancer… Devant cette disparition, MacGonagall supposa donc qu'elle venait d'être victime d'une hallucination collective à elle tout seule et qu'il serait grand temps pour elle qu'elle arrête de prendre une camomille avant d'aller se reposer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Gné ? Ouske jsuis ??? »

« A l'infirmerie Ron… »

« ENCORE ! »

« Oui… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

A cette question les regards d'Harry et de Ginny convergèrent vers Hermione qui se trouvait un peu plus loin du lit de Ron.

« Et bien… » Commença-t-elle.

« Et bien Hermione t'as purement et simplement assommé, soi disant pour ton bien… » La coupa Ginny.

« Hermione… s'étonna Ron. C'est la première fois qu'une amie m'envoie à l'infirmerie… »

« Oh Ron ! Si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Mais je te jure que ma raison avait lâchée, quand je t'ai frappé, j'étais contrôlée par mes nerfs ! »

« Costauds tes nerfs… » Commenta-t-il en tâtant l'œuf qu'il avait désormais sur le haut du crâne.

« Excuse moi Ron, je t'en prie. J'ai vraiment craqué quand j'ai appris que tu voulais t'introduire chez MacGonagall ! Quelle idée aussi ! Alors pour t'empêcher de faire plus de bêtises, je me suis dit que le mieux c'était encore de te mettre hors d'état de nuire… Au moins pour un petit moment… »

« Petit moment… Harry ? Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? »

« Trois jours… »

« TROIS JOURS !!! »

« Nan, je déconne, ça fait à peine deux heures. »

« T'es vraiment trop con… »

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. L'espace d'un instant Ron avait compris ce qu'on ressent quand on passe du temps dans ces lits bancs… Un peu de compassion ne lui ferait pas de mal jugeait le survivant, qui méritait de plus en plus son surnom de son humble avis…

« Ron… reprit Hermione, Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi excessive. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

Il réfléchit un moment. Il avait un idée bien sûr, mais n'osait pas lui dire… Ca risquait vraiment de l'énerver…

Mais après tout… On ne doit pas taper les infirmes non ? Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il restait à l'infirmerie. Après… Ben après, il pourrait toujours courir…

« Si tu nous aides à choper la perruque de MacGo, je t'excuse de bon cœur ! »

Ron cru un instant que son amie allait faire une crise d'apoplexie, ou d'hystérie, en voyant son visage devenir si subitement rouge. Il attendit avec appréhension l'explosion imminente… Qui ne vint pas. La jeune fille parut se dégonfler et coula vers le rouquin un regard fatigué.

« Tu n'en démordras pas, n'est-ce pas… »

« Je crois bien que non. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais… Ok, Ron, j'accepte, mais à une condition. C'est moi qui fait tout, sinon ça va encore se finir en catastrophe… »

« Mais pas de problème ! Tu as carte blanche ! » Fit Ron avec un grand sourire (et un soupir de soulagement, in petto).

« Bien, je m'en occupe dès que tu sors de l'infirmerie… »

« Génial. »

Hermione soupira… _Quelle galère…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient tout les quatre postés dans le couloir, tout près de la salle des profs. Ron trépignait d'impatience. Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle allait faire une chose aussi stupide. Ginny était pressée de voir le dénouement. Harry regardait les fesses de sa copine, absolument pas concerné pas l'ébullition qui tenait ses amis.

La mort dans l'âme, Hermione lança son premier sort.

Juste après le passage de Flitwick, la porte de la salle des professeurs se bloqua grâce à son enchantement.

Jetant un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement, elle vérifia que le professeur MacGonagall était bien là. En plus d'elle, il n'y avait que Rusard et Trelawney. Bien, pas beaucoup de témoins…

Hermione retourna près de ses amis et leva sa baguette.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et murmura :

« Accio perruque ! »

Les quelques instants qui suivirent parurent insoutenables de suspens ! Mais, ô miracle !, un OVNI apparut enfin et avança à toute allure vers eux.

Cet objet volé non identifié le fut en un instant ! Ron poussa un hululement de joie quand il vit qu'il s'agit d'une perruque !

Magnifique ! Ô miracle des miracles ! Enfin son rêve était réalisé ! La vérité révélée au grand jour !

D'un bond digne d'un grand sportif, il sauta et attrapa l'objet tant convoité au vol.

D'un geste surexcité, il la brandit et l'enfonça sur ses oreilles.

« Alors ? De qui j'ai l'air ?!!!! »

Les yeux d'Harry grandirent alors soudainement derrière ses lunettes.

« C'est bizarre… Tu as tout à fait la tête de… »

« RUSARD !!! » hurla Ginny qui partit en courant à toute jambes immédiatement suivie par Hermione et Harry.

Eberlué, Ron les regarda se carapater devant lui sans rien y comprendre. Puis il entendit un bruit suspect derrière lui, genre grognement d'une bête qui va charger.

Il se retourna vivement et vit…

Rusard, rouge de colère, courant aussi vite que lui permettait ses vieilles guiboles, bien décidé à attraper Ron pour lui coller la plus terrible punition de sa courte et triste vie.

Mais plus encore que la perspective d'être mis en retenue à vie, ce qui fit courir Ron, c'était la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait désormais à lui en la présence d'un Argus Rusard totalement chauve.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il portait sur le crâne, il jeta la perruque par terre en se promettant de se laver les cheveux tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

Qui risquait d'arriver sous peu s'il ne se mettait pas à sprinter ! TOUT DE SUITE !!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aux dernières nouvelles, il court toujours…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!

Et voilà, enfin finit ce one-shot qui devait être bien plus court à l'origine… Mais bon, je me suis un peu emballée (petite voix : ça s'est vu ?0.o)

Elle m'a bien amusée en tout cas cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a amusé de la lire !

Si oui dîtes le moi, parce que j'ai une suite sur le feu

Commande de Cleoxa :

Un Ron /Blaise en vague suite de cette fic, ça sera **Mission Impossible II** …

Des amateurs ?

Dites le avec une rewiew, c'est bien !

Merci d'avoir supporter jusque là !

Peut être à bientôt alors !

Lokky.


End file.
